A database usually comes with several built-in data types. For example, a database may include integer, string, currency, date, and other types. In addition to the built-in data types, a column of a database may store custom or user-defined types. For example, the column may store a user-defined data type as a blob of binary data. The user-defined types in this binary data may not be understood when accessing the database with an application that did not create the binary data.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.